Malissa Knight
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Inside. This is a WIP, will post as I write more. Plaese R&R.


Summary: KARR survived episode 'KITT vs. KARR', and Garthe Knight didn't drown in episode 'Goliath Returns'. The two team up to extract their revenge on Michael and FLAG. Plus, Michael Knight had a daughter! Read to find out more about it! WIP, but please R&R

Disclaimer: Garthe, KARR, Michael, KITT, and FLAG do not belong to me. I believe Glen Larson owns the rights, but I wonder how much he would like for Michael and gang? Malissa is mine, and mine alone. No borrowing without asking first. Story has not been beta read, so mistakes are all mine.

**Malissa Knight**

_Part 1_

A small female child was running down a fairly busy street glancing at parked cars along the curb. Every few cars that she looks at, she throws a look over her shoulder. Her search had gotten frantic, as she realizes that a black Trans Am was gaining on her. To make sure that was not the car she was seeking; she glanced at the silver striped bottom and quickly resumed her quest. She finally found the car she wanted by the blue plate of 'KNIGHT'. She attempted to get in, but the car had locked itself. 'He must be in surveillance mode.' She took one last look from the way she came, and noticed the other vehicle coasting toward her location. "KITT, let me in. It's Malissa. Please hurry, KITT." She hurriedly told the black Trans Am in front of her.

The red light on the front of the hood moved back and forth as a whirling sounded emitted from the impressive vehicle. As it quickly scanned the area and processed it's finding, it unlocked the passenger side door for admittance. "What is wrong, Malissa? Your heart beat is elevated." An electronic voice, known as the Knight Industries Two Thousand or KITT, asked the girl named Malissa. He failed to pick up the other car as it had stayed out of KITT's scanning range.

Instead of answering the car's question, Malissa made a request of her own. "KITT, raise Daddy on the comlink, please. I would rather tell both of you at once." When she tells her father the news, she knew that he would hit the roof. So would KITT, as he thinks of her as a little sister.

"But Malissa, your father told me not to contact him unless it was an emergency." The AI answered her, although he knew that this was most likely an emergency. He went ahead and beeped through to his partner, driver, and friend.

"KITT, this had better be an emergency buddy." The voice of Michael Knight came through the car's speakers, he didn't sound too pleased to be interrupted from his current task at hand.

"I know what you said, Michael, but I have Malissa in my cabin, and she is frightened. Her heart rate was through the roof she found me." KITT explained to him. The AI continued to monitor the child's vital signs, as his driver said he would be right there.

Michael Knight was just about to do some snooping, when his wrist beeped. He answered the call with anger, until he heard the KITT had Malissa in his cabin and she was spooked. He knew something was wrong, because she hardly got upset. Especially when he first came to work for the Foundation of Law And Government, she was only two at the time. He emerged from the building from across street from his car, and sprinted toward it. He got in with no trouble, and looked at the girl settled in the front passenger seat. "Okay Malissa, what's the matter?" He asked the child.

Malissa Knight, formally Malissa Long, took a deep breath before answering him. "KARR is back, Daddy." She leaned over the transmission house to hug him fiercely. She clearly remembered the last time that the Knight Automated Rovering Robot was back. Malissa felt Michael wrap his arms tightly around her.

Michael couldn't believe what his daughter was telling him. He knew that he and KITT had destroyed KARR the last time they met. "Are you sure about that, Baby? KITT and I destroyed it, remember?" He gently asked her.

"Of course I remember, I was there. I am positive it was KARR. Just how many black Trans Ams are out there that can drive themselves, with a blue license plate with the letters K.A.R.R. on it?" Malissa asked offended that Michael didn't believe her. She added, "Besides Daddy, it tried to kill me again."

Michael gave his partner some instructions. "KITT, take us back to the office and call Devon. I think he and Bonnie should know this." He continued to hold the small child as the car started itself and headed off in the direction of FLAG Headquarters. He then rubbed his hands up and down his daughter's back to soothe her rattled nerves. When his boss came on the car's comlink, he turned his attention to the older man. "Devon, I've got some very bad news for you. Malissa just told me that KARR had tried to kill her again."

The Englishman's British accent came through KITT's speakers. "Are you sure about that Michael? I thought you and KITT had destroyed him the last time." He was really worried about the younger man's daughter. "Is she okay, Michael? Did KARR do any damage?"

"No, he didn't do such a thing. Thank God. We're on our way back now as we speak." Michael replied and came up with an idea of his own. "I want to see about setting up a comlink watch for her use between KITT and I, and with a GPS transmitter that only KITT and the Foundation can detect." He was really worried about her, and what KARR might do to her this time.

"I'll talk to Bonnie about it. Until then, we'll keep her under lock and key here at the mansion. I still want you to finish up your current assignment Michael." The Englishman assured his employee. Devon had disconnected the comlink.

"Buddy, how much further until we reach FLAG?" Michael asked his friend, not letting go of his daughter, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"At our current rate of speed, we should arrive in about two and half hours, Michael." KITT answered after quickly doing some math. He was programmed not to be emotional, but at the news of KARR and what his predecessor had done to Malissa, the AI felt a surge of unknown power. He compared the feeling with his memory database and concluded that he was feeling a large amount of anger. This new found anger was directed at KARR for threatening this six year-old girl, who he considered as a little sister.

"KITT, do you think we can do it in two hours?" Michael asked quietly, not wanting to wake Malissa up. He clearly remembered the day that his life had changed forever. He had gone after Tanya Walker after his partner, Muntzy, was killed. He had forgotten that he couldn't find a baby-sitter for his then two year-old daughter, and she was asleep in the backseat of his AI absent Trans Am. He confronted the would be murders, and his payment was a bullet in the face which ricocheted off of his metal plate that he had gotten in the war. Next thing he knew, he woke up in a strange place with a new face and identity. His would be employer had staged his and his daughter's deaths. He later found out that she had woken up when Tanya had shot him, but stayed hidden until the woman and her cronies were gone. Malissa got out to check on her father to find him in a pool of his own blood. A few minutes later, Walton Knight and his foundation staged his death. They collected him and his daughter and took them to the Knight mansion. There he received a new face and a supped up version of his Trans Am.

KITT's voice shook him back to the present. "Of course, Michael." The AI sounded slightly different to him. KITT did a small, simple calculation and adjusted his speed accordingly. KITT checked his memory database and accessed the file that had been created when they thought that KARR had been destroyed. KARR had Malissa locked in his cabin, and he was steadily increasing the temperature. Michael had damaged the front scanner, which made KARR forget its task at hand for a few moments. That was just long enough for her to escape to the safety of KITT and her father.

_Back at the Foundation:_

Devon Miles had just gotten off the phone with Michael. He then called KITT's head tech into his office. When she arrived, he let her know what was going on. "Bonnie, I just got done talking with Michael and he had some surprising news. Malissa found out that KARR is back, and this time it tried to kill her yet again. Michael has a very specific request. He wants you to create a comlink watch for her that Michael and KITT would be the only ones able to communicate with her. He also wanted a GPS tracking signal on it that only KITT and the Foundation could detect. Do you think you can do it?"

The striking brunette woman looked pointedly at the older man with whitening blond hair, and answered confidently. "You know I can do it Devon, but it will take me a few days to complete it. I think it will be a good idea to post pone Michael's return to this assignment until I complete his request." She gave him her logic on the matter.

All Devon could do was nod his head in agreement. "You're right, Bonnie. It would be better to detain Michael here for a few days so that he won't be worried about his young daughter. The assignment can wait until then, and we do not need him so distracted that he could permanently lose his life." He then sent the tech on her way to get started on Michael's request. He, however, returned to the never ending pile of paperwork on his desktop.

_Two hours later:_

It had turned dusk by the time KITT had pulled into the mansion garage. The AI tried to awake both occupants inside of his cabin, "Michael, Malissa, we're here." When nether one stirred, he went into surveillance mode and adjusted the temperature in the cabin to a comfortable level, and continued to monitor the humans.

Approximately midnight, KITT picked up a human snooping around the grounds. "Michael?" The AI woke him up slightly. He jostled a little, and KITT repeated himself. Michael woke up slightly confused, and the AI clarified "Michael, are you awake now?"

He carefully moved his daughter into the front passenger seat as he replied, "Yeah, KITT. Wuz up buddy?" Michael readjusted himself in the driver seat, as well as to make sure Malissa was still asleep.

"My scanners are picking up an unidentified male snooping around 100 yards directly in front of us." The car answered him. As he opened the door, the AI asked "Where are you going?"

Michael paused as he got out of the car, and turned his head to answer. "I'm going to check it out, KITT. Do me a favor, buddy, and back me up as well as make sure Malissa stays safe."

KITT computed his request briefly before answering, "I most certainly will, Michael." The only response the AI received was a manly 'good' grunt, before the male human left.

Michael was not even gone a full minute when the girl woke up with a start. Her nightmare was about the last time KARR came back. She asked the present AI, "KITT, where is Daddy?" She sounded frighten to him.

KITT read her vitals for a brief moment before answering the child, "Michael went to check something out." Malissa asked him what that was, and he clarified for her. "I picked up an unidentified male snooping around the grounds."

Before the girl could ask another question, the comlink beeped. "KITT, I need you pal!" Michael's voice spoke through the speakers. Malissa could hear what sounded like a crack of a gun shot in the background. The AI must have heard it also, because before he replied he was all ready in route.

Malissa sat frighten for her father's safety. She ran a list of his known enemies through her head and crossed off the ones that are in jail, dead, or don't know his new identity. She was so caught up her train of thought that she missed the confrontation, and the perpetrator got away. What brought her out of it was Michael getting into the car. He turned his attention to her and asked, "Are you okay, Baby?"

The child looked at her father and gasped at the sight of him. "Daddy, you're hurt!" Malissa shrieked as she realized the growing dark spot on his shoulder was blood from a wound. Her hand immediately reached out to touch him as if to reassure herself that he is indeed okay.

"Michael, I'm taking you to the hospital right away." KITT interjected himself into the conversation. Michael was about to protest that he was okay, but stopped when he saw the look on Malissa's face. It was a look of worry and fear. Her father gave his agreement. "I'll contact Devon and Bonnie, so that they can straighten things out, and look after Malissa." The AI added.

An hour later, Michael and Devon were in an observation room discussing the previous events. Bonnie had taken Malissa to the waiting room to play a board game that the woman brought with her. The two men were talking loudly in the room, "I'm tellin' ya, Devon. Garthe was the one who shot me!"

"What was he doing on the foundation grounds, Michael? He would have no reason to be there." The older man replied to the operative. He gave the injured man a look that said 'Garthe is dead and that man can't be him'.

Michael stared right back with a look that said 'I know what I saw'. "Devon, how many men are out there that have my face and want to kill me?" He asked his friend as Malissa popped her head into the room to check on her father. Both men were too busy arguing to notice her.

Bonnie had gone out to check on KITT and left the child to her devices. She now stood outside her father's room and listened in on the discussion. She heard Devon say, "You're right Michael, but what would Garthe be doing at the mansion?" After a long pause, Malissa heard her father quietly answer him. "He was making his way directly to Malissa's room. I got there just before he entered the window and stopped him from going any further into the place." Malissa's heart started to pound really loud; she was surprised that the two men in the room didn't hear it from in there.

Devon was afraid that this was going to happen and he made a rash decision. He thought the best way to protect her was not to separate father and daughter. "All right Michael. Until Garthe and KARR are dealt with, Malissa will not be out of your sight." Devon got the young man's approval. The conversation ended when the center of the discussion walked in the room. The child approached the bed and climbed up on Michael's good side. Once she was on the bed, she snuggled closer to her father and fell fast asleep. As she slept, both men and KITT made a self promise to keep her safe.

_Meanwhile:_

Garthe Knight watched from a distance on KARR's monitors what is going on in the hospital room. He saw the object of his plan climb into her father's bed and snuggle into his side. He spoke out loud to himself, "Michael Knight has to pay for this, and his brat is the only way to do it."

The vehicle answered him in a robotic voice, "Remember our deal. You get Michael Knight and the girl, and I get the others. Including and especially the Knight Industries Two Thousand." They sat and planned the best course of action to accomplish their goals.


End file.
